Dilema
by DanLRadcliffeW
Summary: Kagome tiene la posibilidad de vivir dos vidas, gracias a sus poderes de sacerdotiza. Pero eso la confunde grandemente. ¿Que crees que opine ella?


¡Más one-shots! Hola panquecillos, vengo con este nuevo proyecto, que redacté en una fase muy difícil de mi vida en la que todavía es la hora y no me acoplo al 100 % a esta hermosa cultura Mexicana. Espero lo disfruten.

**Dissclaimer: **Estos hermosos personajes pertenecen a Rumiko-sama.

* * *

**Dilema**

**By DanLRadcliffeW.**

Solo la luna me acompañaba esa noche, me hubiese gustado contemplarla en su hermosa fase llena, pero la vida no es como la pintan los cuentos que mi mamá me leía de pequeña, rosa. La verdad es que mi corazón se halla dividido entre estos dos mundos y no sé, ahora que lo pienso, a cual pertenezco ciertamente ¿allá o acá? En momentos así, suelo pensar en Shakespeare y su famosa frase y pensar que el príncipe Hamlet no tenía que ir fuera de su casa para buscar la razón que guiara su corazón; si la razón porque no todo es sentimentalismo. Mi vida ha quedado reducida a pasar por un pozo de madera que conecta dos mundos, se supone que no debo encariñarme a este o ¿sí? Como sea, nada está escrito o será que los que llamamos "Fuerza de destino" son tan indecisas que no deja de confundirnos.

En el presente me aguardan mi familia, mis amigos, mi futuro; acá en el sengoku tengo… ¿Qué tengo? La vedad no lo sé, Inuyasha está con kykio desde que ella volvió a la vida, así que estoy segura que a él no lo tengo; tengo a Sango, no ella tiene a Miroku y a Kirara, su hermosa gatita; tengo a Shipo, si, a él si lo tengo, por ahora, ese pequeño zorrito huérfano me reconoce ahora como su madre, como su único apoyo, lo tengo a él eso es seguro. Aunque, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Sé que del otro lado esta todo lo que necesito para llevar una vida normal, a pesar de los problemas pero mi corazón duda ya en pertenecer allá, o bueno no pertenecer porque sé que pertenezco allá, por ahora. Pero sé que estoy acá por una misión que se me ha encargado, mi corazón sabe muy bien el deber que emprendo de este lado, la responsabilidad que ello significa.

La brisa no se siente, y el calor de esta época aumenta, menos mal es de noche, aunque la noche acarrea consigo algunos invitados no muy deseados, hace que me pueda sentir un poco más tranquila, solo un poco. Me gustaría poder desahogarme, estoy confundida, "ser o no ser", ese es MI dilema, ¿De dónde soy? ¿Cuál es mi verdadero lugar en este mundo? No entiendo nada. Muchos hablan de vivir el presente como si no existiera un mañana, pero la verdad es que despierto y sé que hay un mañana. Mi destino es muy inestable, le gusta pasear, me toma de la mano y me guía entre dos lugares, dos épocas, dos tiempos atemporales. Esto no hace más que dañarme. ¿A qué temo? Es una pregunta fácil, a que llegue el día en el que me toque decidir a qué lugar pertenece mí corazón, y se equivocan si ahora estoy hablando del amor o al menos no del de pareja, ese es una amor espontaneo que surge de manera indiferente a las circunstancias, al final ese amor siempre dará la impresión de hallarse en el lugar correcto. El amor del que hablo es uno de sentido de pertenencia, grave error, el amor no se puede medir, aunque puedes poner en lista tus preferencias y escoger como calibrar y compensar, si eso he hecho y para mi desgracia la balanza está de acuerdo en fastidiarme la existencia más de lo que ya lo hace.

Completamente sola o acompañada, en estos momentos la respuesta es ninguna de las dos. Solo me importa saber de una vez a donde pertenezco, alguien a quién le comente mi enervante dilema me dijo, iré a donde vayas, pero sé que es solo para confortarme lo quiero mucho y él a mi pero al momento que decida mi corazón cual es su hogar, y él en caso tal se marchara conmigo, también le pasaría lo mismo que a mí y sinceramente no me gustaría ser la causa de su sufrimiento. Él ve las cosas de un solo color, acá; yo tengo dos, acá y allá. Porque acá no estoy de vacaciones, vine con un propósito y tiempo más o menos estipulado, supe desde el inicio que este cambio era literalmente iniciar de cero o eso me explicaron pero acaban de informarme de lo contrario. Estado: en el limbo. Netamente perdida del camino y la razón, simplemente porque mis ideales, mis argumentos de vida, eran validos hasta en la tarde.

El destino decidió que era momento de traumarme un poco y decidió que era hora de que volviera, justo en este momento que ya estaba comenzando a disfrutar _acá,_ para mandarme de regreso justo a donde pertenezco. Sabía que debía volver, pero no tan pronto. Me lo habían dicho tan claro como el agua, "hasta que no culmines tu misión deberás permanecer _allá_" o sea en este maldito _acá_, que lo único que tiene de maldito es la capacidad de sacarme de mi raciocinio y ponerme a dudar de todo lo que hasta el sol de hoy creía. No hace más que desesperarme esta inútil situación que oculto de manera virtuosa bajo la máscara de felicidad que he aprendido a aparentar frente a los otros.

Cuando vas de vacacione a un lugar, vas, visitas los sitios históricos y te regresas a donde está tu hogar, que te quede gustando el sitio donde vacacionaste es indiferente a lo que afecte a tu corazón, precisamente porque pasas tan poco tiempo que no logras ver ese lugar como una opción. Si hace dos meses me hubieran dicho que debía volver, en menos de 5 minutos habría empacado mis maletas y regresado "más rápido de lo que canta un gallo" pero ya van seis, SEIS, en medio año mi vida ha dado 360 grados y no creo tener resistencia suficiente para los 180 más que implica este viaje, porque lo que más me da coraje es que en esta fecha ya había decidido que hacer, si eso es, no estoy indecisa, estoy frustrada de ver que quiero volver y que no me conviene en esta fecha.

* * *

**Dan Yagami: **Oni-chan, gracias por haberlo leido la primera vez que lo subí. De verdad gracias.

No olviden dar su opinión, para mi es importante saberla. Recuerden que me pueden encontrar en Fb o leer mis escritos originales en "A little world of art" alittleworldofwrittenart . blogspot . mx

Recomendación: My boyfriend is a vampire (manga shoujo koreano) muy divertido y con una de las tramas más indescriptibles que he leido.


End file.
